Case:Buddy
I currently have 2 diabetics ( Buddy & Cyber) both are rescues and I have had another that passed several years ago. My boy Buddy has been struggling and we FINALLY had an acceptable blood glucose reading on Friday June 3rd of 7.9 mmol/L. Buddy won't allow insulin injections and the prescribed diet alone wasn't enough so we have him on the human drug Glyburide. This drug only has about a 50% success rate in cats.....according to the stats. My vet has had some successes and some failures. I can do blood glucose readings on him at home (go figure)....he goes feral at the vet......he gets very aggressive when I have tried to inject insulin but easily accepts a pill. For others that need to try Glyburide.....it took 6 weeks and an increase in dose at 4 weeks to see any results. His blood glucose was at about 19 mmol/L when we started him on a 1/2 tab of Glyburide (2.5mg strength) every 12 hours. At 4 weeks we increased him to a full tab (2.5mg) every 12 hours, but it took 2 more weeks on this dose to see satisfactory results. I am making a page to share this info as Glyburide seems to take longer to show results in some cats and people should not give up to quickly. Buddy has a great appetite and readily eats the canned prescribed diet by Purina, DM (Dietetic Management). At the advice of my vet he only gets the canned, not the dry to help manage his blood glucose levels. I have a “cat scale” that I invested in and his weight has been constant and he drinks plenty of water. I will be doing another blood glucose reading in about 5 days and I will post the results. I will share more information both the positive and the negative as we continue with this form of treatment on Buddy. Incidently, it only costs me $15.00 for a months supply of Buddy's medication at the pharmacy :) Buddy's treatment reports: May 19/11 Weight - 6.13 kg June 3/11 at 6 weeks of treatment - Blood glucose reading of 7.9 mmol/L (2.5 mg every 12 hours) June 3/11 Weight - 6.16 kg June 10/11 at 7 weeks - Blood glucose reading of 3.1 mmol/L (2.5 mg every 12 hours) (GO BUDDY GO.....he's doing well) June 17/11 at 8 weeks - Blood glucose reading of 5.8 mmol/L (2.5 mg every 12 hours) Doing well June 24/11 at 9 weeks - Blood glucose reading of 6.9 mmol/L (2.5 mg every 12 hours) Doing great June 24/11 Weight - 6.22 kg July 3/11 at 10 weeks - Blood glucose reading of 3.9 mmol/L (2.5 mg every 12 hours) Doing great July 12/11 at 11 weeks - Blood glucose reading of 4.1 mmol/L (2.5 mg every 12 hours) Doing so well that I can now do his blood glucose readings every 2 weeks:) July 28/11 at 13 weeks - Blood glucose reading of 3.2 mmol/L (2.5 mg every 12 hours) August 5/11 at 14 weeks - Blood glucose reading of 2.2 mmol/L (2.5 mg every 12 hours) August 8/11 at 15 weeks - Blood glucose reading of 4.1 mmol/L (2.5 mg every 12 hours) Dose now reduced to 1/2 of a 2.5 mg tab every 12 hours Buddy has decided that he no longer likes the canned DM even mixed with some Fancy Feast so he gets 2 tins of Fancy Feast broken into 4 meals daily, breakfast , lunch, dinner and bedtime. The 3 varieties of Fancy Feast he receives are the Turkey & Giblet pate, Chicken pate, or the Salmon pate. August 15/11 at 16 weeks - Blood glucose reading of 2.4 mmol/L (1/2 of a 2.5 mg tab every 12 hours) Weight at 16 weeks 6.32 kg August 23/11 at 17 weeks - Blood glucose reading of 2.4 mmol/L (1/2 of a 2.5 mg tab every 12 hours) August 31/11 at 18 weeks - Blood glucose reading of 2.9 mmol/L (1/2 of a 2.5 mg tab every 12 hours) Weight at 18 weeks 6.46 kg Dose reduced to a 1/4 of a 2.5 mg tab 1x daily in the a.m. at 18 weeks September 6/11 at 19 weeks - Blood Glucose reading BEFORE 1x daily 1/4 tab in the a.m. was 7.0 mmol/L, Blood glucose reading 6 hours after the 1/4 of a 2.5 mg tab in the a.m. was 4.4 mmol/L December 31/11 - GREAT NEWS..Buddy has been off the Glyburide totally for 2 1/2 months now and his blood sugar is kept in check by his eating 2 cans of Fancy Feast daily (chicken pate, turkey & giblet pate and sometimes a little salmon pate) broken into 4 meals, breakfast, lunch, dinner and a bedtime snack. I check his blood glucose every 2 weeks now and it has been stable..around 4 - 5 mmol/L. His weight has remained stable as well. I DO NOT deviate from the Fancy Feast and Buddy does not mind at all :) Happy New Year all. January 23/12 - Blood glucose reading of 6.3 mmol/L...a little high but I caught Buddy snacking on some dog kibble this morning so I am not concerned and I will be more careful to hide the dog dishes:) He is still off of the Glyburide and doing well except that his weight is up a little so we will be reducing his calorie intake slightly. Category:Feline cases Category:Feline Oral med cases Category:Oral med cases